In the transportation of cargo and people by aircraft, semitrailer, railroad, bus, van, and the like, it is necessary that the cargo be prevented from shifting or moving to prevent damage to the cargo as well as to the transportation vehicle itself. These requirements are commonly met by providing a number of track members which are attached to the floor or walls of cargo compartments of such transportation vehicles. These tracks often have a plurality of slots to receive a fitting which is used for securing cargo. Typical fittings for attachment to these types of tracks include retaining means to selectively lock the fitting to the track and a ring or similar device is used to permit a strap or other tensioning means to be attached to the fitting.
Fittings of the aforedescribed type should be easy to operate, readily manufacturable, dependable in operation and able to withstand relatively large tension forces imposed on the fitting from a variety of directions without bending or deforming the fitting. Previously, a fitting incorporating all of the aforementioned features into one simple construction and being of low manufacturing cost has not been available for use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fitting of the cargo securing type to be employed with a track member wherein the body of the fitting is constructed from a plurality of identical stamped plates fastened together to form a high strength fitting of low manufacturing cost.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fitting to be employed with a track member wherein the fitting has positive pivotal retainer means that may be easily operated for locking and unlocking the fitting relative to the track.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fitting adapted to be employed with a track wherein a retainer defined on the fitting includes locking structure that will withstand high forces imposed on the fitting to prevent premature unlocking of the retainer.
In the practice of the invention the fitting has a main body formed of three identical stamped plates fastened together by rivets. The body is adapted to be employed with a track member including a plurality of rectangular slots. The body has a width slightly less than the width of the associated slot, a notch defined on one end and an elongated ledge portion extending from the other end adapted to be received within the slot. A spring biased keeper is pivotally mounted adjacent the ledge end movable between operative and inoperative positions normally biased to the operative position where it is alignable with the slot when the body is located within the slot. The body also includes a hole through which a ring is passed for attaching a strap, or the like, thereto.
To assemble the fitting to the track the keeper is pivoted to the inoperative position and the ledge portion of the fitting is inserted through the slot opening. Upon the ledge being fully received within the slot adjacent the underside of the track at a slot en moving the body in the direction of the notch end will locate the track member in the notch while the ledge of the fitting remains adjacent the track underside and the closing of the keeper to the operative position adjacent the ledge within the slot limits sliding movement of the body in the slot to retain the fitting within the slot. To remove the fitting from the track member slot, the keeper is pivoted to the release position and the body is moved in the direction of the ledge which withdraws the track slot edge from the notch and permits the fitting body notch end to be lifted from the slot and the entire fitting body may then be removed from the slot.
The simple construction of the stamped plates provide for low manufacturing cost and high strength. The fitting is also capable of withstanding heavy loading forces without distortion or damage regardless of the direction of such forces imposed upon the fitting.